Harry Potter et l'epee de Griffondor
by Kittyelo
Summary: Suite du tome 6! Harry Potter doit maintenant affronter la realite et vaincre Voldemort. Retourner a Poudlard ou partir a la chasse,garder Ginny ou la mettre en securite..Harry sera tiraille par des choix difficiles.. et les Mangemorts.Attention spoilers!
1. 01 La vie continue

**Chapitre 1**

**La vie continue…**

Mort. Il était mort. Assis en tailleur sur la banquette confortable de son compartiment à bord du Poudlard Express, Harry Potter, un jeune adolescent de 16 ans aux cheveux de jais et au regard vert émeraude, venait de se faire rattraper par la réalité. Bien sur, il savait qu'il était mort. Il avait été témoin de son meurtre, commis par Severus Rogue, un Mangemort qui enseignait jadis à Poudlard, mais qui était resté fidèle a son maître, Lord Voldemort. Il avait assisté à ses funérailles. Pourtant, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas réalisé l'ampleur des conséquences que cette mort impliquait. Dumbledore. Le plus grand sorcier qu'Harry ait connut, celui sans qui il serait encore chez les Dursley, celui qui lui avait révélé a propos des Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort, celui avec qui il se sentait en sécurité… Parti. A jamais. Maintenant que Dumbledore était parti, Voldemort aurait tout le loisir de s'en prendre aux élèves de Poudlard. Plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de semer la terreur partout en Angleterre. Plus rien, plus personne… Sauf Harry lui-même. Il savait que cette tache ardue lui revenait, car il était le seul a connaître l'unique moyen de le tuer sans qu'il revienne comme il l'avait fait auparavant, pourtant la perspective de se retrouver de nouveau devant celui désigné comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres par ces fidèles Mangemorts ne l'enchantait guère. Plus que tout, il craignait de ne pas parvenir à trouver les morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort restant. Se souvenant du faux Horcrux qui avait coûté la vie à Dumbledore, Harry sortit de sa poche l'objet en question. A qui appartenaient les initiales R.A.D.? Est-ce que cette personne avait détruit l'Horcrux qu'il avait volé, ou l'avait-il tout simplement conservé dans l'espoir que celui-ci lui serait utile? Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas immédiatement la douce voix qui l'appelait.

-Harry, réponds! Harry! Tu m'entends?

Celui appelé Le-Garçon-Choisi sursauta en entendant Hermione crier dans son oreille. Il se retourna pour voir Hermione, avec ses longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, le regarder d'un air inquiet.

-Quoi? Euh oui, bien sur que je t'entends… Qui a-t-il?

-Tu nous inquiètes, Harry! répondit Ron à la place d'Hermione. Tu ne nous réponds plus depuis que nous sommes partis de Poudlard. Est-ce que tu pensais à… à Dumbledore?

-Oui, avoua tristement Harry.

Hermione vint s'asseoir devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Harry, je t'ai dit que je te suivrai quoi que tu fasses, et je le ferai. Cependant… Je crois que tu devrais revenir sur ta décision de ne pas retourner au château. Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore n'y est plus que tu dois abandonner tes études!

-Non Hermione, ma décision est prise et –

-Non Harry, écoutes-moi! En abandonnant tes études, tu abandonnes toutes tes chances de devenir un jour Auror, et tu te donnes encore moins de chances de vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui! Si tu finis tes études, tu vas-

-Hermione, après tout ce que le ministère a fait, tu crois vraiment que j'aie encore envie de travailler pour eux? Et que je fasse ma dernière année d'étude ou non, cela ne changera rien quant à mes chances de vaincre Voldemort! Je sais comment le tuer, c'est déjà bien suffisant, crois-moi! Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que Poudlard va rouvrir, après ce qui s'est passé?

Personne ne répondit. Un silence pesant s'installa dans le compartiment, tandis qu'une fine pluie vint à tomber doucement sur les carreaux de la fenêtre. Harry ne pouvait pas blâmer ses amis pour s'en faire pour son avenir. Lui-même, quand il essayait de voir à quoi ressemblerais son futur, ne voyait qu'un brouillard inquiétant et impénétrable. Son futur était incertain, il le savait. Pourquoi cette tâche lui revenait-elle à lui? Pourquoi Voldemort n'avait-il pas choisi Neville, il y a de cela bientôt 16 ans? Le plus difficile dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait dut quitter Ginny… Celle-ci semblait avoir compris, mais n'avait pas voulu partager son compartiment. Il savait que cela la faisait soufrir, et pour cause, car il éprouvait la même terrible douleur à penser qu'il ne la verrait peut-être plus… Mais il ne pouvait pas courir le risque qu'elle soit utilisée contre lui… Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose par sa faute. Ginny… Son nom résonnait dans son esprit. Pourquoi, alors qu'il pouvait enfin l'avoir pour lui, devait-il la rejeter ainsi? Il maudissait ce temps de guerre. Il maudissait Voldemort et tous ces Mangemorts. La vie était bien cruelle de lui arracher aussi sournoisement la seule fille qu'il n'ait jamais aimée… Bien sur, Cho Chang ne comptait pas. Chassant ces pensées presque trop pénibles, Harry essaya de se concentrer sur les gouttelettes d'eau serpentant paresseusement sur la surface froide et vitrée. L'eau serpentant... Serpent… Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. Est-ce vraiment un de ces Horcrux? Un doux grincement ce fit entendre dans le couloir, et la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit devant le familier chariot à friandises. Hermione insista pour qu'il prenne une choco-grenouille, histoire de le remonter un peu, mais Harry n'en avait pas envie. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire remonter … Pas tant que tout ça ne sera pas fini, pas tant qu'il ne sera pas avec Ginny…

Le voyage ce passa sans incidents. Un silence de plomb régna entre Harry, Ron et Hermione durant le trajet, interrompu de temps à autres par les gargouillis résonnant dans le ventre de Ron, qui n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter de friandises et qui s'était levé à une heure beaucoup trop tardive pour pouvoir espérer prendre un petit déjeuner sans manquer le train. Mais il ne se plaint pas du voyage. Lorsqu'il arriva à la gare de King Kross, c'est à regrets qu'Harry pris sa valise et la cage d'Hedwidge pour descendre du train. Là, Mr. et Mrs. Weasley attendaient Harry et leurs enfants. Mrs. Weasley prit chaleureusement Harry dans ces bras un peu dodus.

-Harry, mon chéri, dit-elle avec une voix légèrement tremblante, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui est arrivé! Dumbledore était un sorcier remarquable, c'est une grosse perte, je le sais… Mais sache que tu seras toujours le bienvenue chez nous, Harry!

-Merci, Mrs.Weasley…

Mr.Weasley passa son bras autour du bras de Harry et l'entraîna plus loin.

-Harry… murmura-t-il en regardant le concerne dans les yeux. Je sais que tu es allé quelque part avec Dumbledore avant qu'il ne soit assassiné, et je n'insisterai pas pour t'arracher des informations. Par contre, j'aimerais discuter avec toi de ce que tu vas faire cet été, en attendant de retourner à Poudlard. Tu vas avoir 17 ans et-

-Mr.Weasley… Je ne retourne pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

-Quoi? Mais je pensais que tu étais en 6e année, comme Ron!

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ma septième année. J'ai l'intention de partir à la recherche de Voldemort et de l'éliminer.

-Ce sont de nobles intentions que tu as là Harry, mais crois-tu que c'est raisonnable? Tu-Sais-Qui est un sorcier extrêmement puissant, se lancer ainsi à sa poursuite relève du suicide!

-Je suis loin de me lancer dans cette « Poursuite Suicide », comme vous dites, sans connaissance de cause, Mr. Weasley. Faites-moi confiance.

-Je veux bien, Harry, je veux bien… Surtout, sois prudent. Et n'oublie pas : n'importe quand, tu seras le bienvenu à la maison.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Ça fait plaisir, ça fait plaisir, répondit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner pour voir ses fils.

Harry s'apprêtait à franchir le mur magique qui reliait le quai 9 et trois quarts au reste de la gare quand il sentit deux petits bras lui entourer la taille et une tête s'appuyer sur son dos. Il reconnut les petites mains douces de Ginny. Il allait la repousser quand il l'entendit sangloter doucement derrière lui.

-Ginny…

Les sanglots redoublèrent. Pris au dépourvu, Harry ne savait que faire. Il avait l'impression de devoir à nouveau s'occuper d'une Cho Chang en pleurs. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Cho mais bien Ginny, sa précieuse Ginny… Harry se retourna et pris sa bien-aimée dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Il n'avait nul besoin de lui demander la cause de sa peine : il était pleinement conscient que c'était de sa faute… Il profita de l'instant pour humer la douce odeur fleurie qui émanait de la petite rousse, celle-là même qu'il avait sentie le soir du meurtre de Dumbledore, et pour imprimer dans sa mémoire la douceur de ses cheveux. Après tout, il n'allait la revoir qu'au mariage de Bill, s'il parvenait à y aller, ensuite, rien n'était certain.

-Harry... fit la petite voix étouffée de Ginny. Harry, je ne veux pas te perdre! Je ne veux pas que tu partes de Poudlard. Je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans toi! Si jamais il t'arrivais quelque chose… Et puis nous avons passé si peu de temps ensemble! Harry, je me fiche que les Mangemorts me torturent, ce ne sera jamais pire que de te savoir loin de moi!

À ces mots, Harry sentit deux larmes chaudes poindre à ses yeux.

-Ginny, je ne **peux pas **te mettre en danger… Tu mérites d'avoir une vie tranquille Ginny, et ce n'est pas avec moi que tu vas l'avoir! La vie continue, Ginny, tu dois vivre ta vie…

-Justement, Harry, la vie continue! Tu ne peux pas tout abandonner comme ça pour partir à la chasse aux Mangemorts! C'est comme si tu fuyais, Harry. C'est comme ça que je le sens, moi! Je veux t'avoir près de moi. Tu crois sérieusement que je pourrais avoir une petite existence tranquille, même si tu pars sans moi? Je suis une Weasley, Harry, nous sommes tous en danger de mort! Et avec toi loin de moi, je me ferais un sang d'encre... Et je me sens tellement en sécurité dans tes bras Harry, que plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance…Tu comprends? Jure moi que tu vas revenir Harry! Dis-le moi!

-Je… Ginny… Je ne peux rien promettre. Mais je vais y penser sérieusement, promis.

-D'accord, dit Ginny en essuyant une larme et en réprimandant un sanglot. Je t'aime Harry. Tellement…

-Ginny, je t'aime aussi… Plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Peut-être était-ce un baiser d'adieu… Ils ne le savaient pas. Tout ce que Harry savait, c'est qu'à l'instant où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il se sentit heureux, infiniment heureux. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne le ferait pas. Car après tout, malgré le fait que c'était la guerre, et que Dumbledore était mort… La vie continuait.

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? C'est ma toute premiere fic, alors..


	2. 02 Mascarade chez les Dursley

Donc, voici le chapitre 2 de ma fic... J'ai fait assez vite? lol Merci pour ces 7 reviews en 2 jours, j'ai ete bien etonnee! N'hesitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez, car je ne suis vraiment pas certaine pour ce chapitre...

**Chapitre 2**

**Mascarade chez les Dursley**

Ginny était partie depuis bien longtemps maintenant, d'ailleurs, Harry était le seul pauvre étudiant de Poudlard à ne pas avoir quitté la gare. Les gens passaient, se bousculaient, criaient, mais Harry était le seul à se tenir bêtement près de l'entrée du quai 9 et trois quarts. Cela faisait une heure déjà qu'il poirotait là, seul et entouré de personnes qui ne comprendraient sans doute jamais l'importance de la guerre qui faisait rage en ce moment. Si toutes ces personnes savaient qu'elles étaient toutes en danger de mort…Les Dursley semblaient l'avoir abandonné. Pas que cela lui déplaise vraiment, mais c'était le souhait de Dumbledore qu'il retourne chez son oncle et sa tante jusqu'à sa maturité...

-Bonjour, Harry, fit une voix bien familière derrière lui.

Harry sursauta. Ce n'était pas une voix qu'il aurait souhaité entendre en ce moment. Il aurait même préféré ne plus jamais l'entendre. Il pivota sur ces talons pour faire face à un homme avec une stature de lion assez imposante, celui qui était jadis à la tête des Aurors.

-Bonjour, répondit Harry sur un ton qui voulait clairement dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter.

-Comme cela est étrange que tu sois encore ici, Harry! s'exclama le Ministre de la magie avec un grand sourire jovial, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé... Tes parents ne viennent donc pas te chercher?

-…

-Ah, mais oui, que suis-je bête! Tes parents, oui… Bien dommage, n'est-ce pas? Des gens valeureux et pleins de courage…

-Écoutez, monsieur le ministre, si vous venez me parler pour tenter encore une fois de me convaincre de venir au ministère, nous pouvons clore cette discussion à l'instant.

-Harry, Harry, voyons… Je ne suis pas venu pour te convaincre! Un Ministre n'a pas le droit de venir discuter avec ces citoyens de temps à autres?

Le Survivant jeta un regard noir à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Bien sur, une petite discussion innocente entre Ministre et citoyen, Harry allait gober ça… Il le croyait si idiot?

-Si vous m'aviez déjà parlé sans raisons, j'aurais pu vous croire. Maintenant. Si vous voulez bien, cette discussion ne nous mènera nulle part, alors je propose que vous retourniez à vos occupations de Ministre. Je suis sûr que vous avez d'autres gens innocents à arrêter.

Sur ce, Harry poussa son chariot en direction de la sortie, laissant le Ministre planté là, en plein milieu de la gare. Il bouillonnait à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait cet homme, c'était plus fort que lui. Décidé, il fonça hors du bâtiment, mais il lui en coûta. À l'extérieur, une pluie torrentielle déversait son cru sur les malheureux passants qui osaient s'aventurer au dehors. Le tonnerre grondait furieusement au-dessus des têtes, terrifiant les enfants, dont les pleurs s'ajoutèrent bientôt au vacarme environnant. Trempé jusqu'aux os, Harry regagna la gare, commençant sérieusement à prier pour que les Dursley arrivent. Coincé entre l'orage et le Ministre, Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se posta près d'une fenêtre en espérant pourvoir apercevoir l'automobile de son oncle, mais la tempête qui faisait rage de l'autre côté la vitre ne lui donnait qu'une version brouillée et confondue de ce qui s'y passait. Il entreprit donc de détailler les passants pressés d'embarquer à bord de leur train. Son regard glissait d'une silhouette à l'autre, tentant en vain de repérer son oncle, sa tante, ou quelqu'un de familier. Finalement, son cœur bondit quand il vit un homme grassouillet, sans cou, trempé et dégoulinant, pénétrer dans la gare, le souffle court.

-Oncle Vernon, oncle Vernon! Cria Harry en s'élançant à sa poursuite en traînant maladroitement sa valise derrière lui. L'homme se retourna et Harry fut surpris de ne pas apercevoir sur son visage son air bourru si caractéristique.

-Bonjour Harry! fit Vernon d'une voix bizarrement joviale. Comment va mon neveu préféré?

-Je.. je vais très mon oncle, répondit Harry, mi-surpris de ce comportement, mi-agacé par ce faux ton, qui, Harry le savait, était dut aux menaces proférées par Dumbledore, et au fait éminent qu'Harry pourrait sous peu pratiquer la magie hors de Poudlard, ce qui faisait de lui un réel danger si les Dursley ne faisaient pas attention a leur comportement.

« Un mois de gentillesse ne pardonnera jamais toutes ces années d'enfer », pensa Harry.

-Alors, dépêche-toi mon garçon, ta tante et ton cousin nous attendent dans l'auto. Ils n'ont pas voulu affronter cette pluie infernale, vois-tu! Il n'y a que moi qui sois brave dans cette famille…

Harry réprima une remarque déplaisante et suivit son oncle sous le déluge. Après avoir déposé sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige, Harry se glissa dans la voiture, où Dudley, son cousin qui ressemblait davantage à un porc qu'à un homme, occupait déjà les deux tiers de la banquette arrière. Sa tante lui fit un accueil assez chaleureux, mais son cousin le regardait d'un air franchement effrayé, se pressant contre sa portière pour s'éloigner le plus possible du sorcier qui lui servait malheureusement de cousin. Cela amusa plus ou moins Harry. Du temps de l'été avant sa deuxième année, Harry se serait délecté de voir son cousin agir ainsi, mais maintenant, les choses avaient changé… Il avait changé. Forcement, voir des gens mourir devant soi, cela change légèrement le caractère… Pendant le voyage, les Dursley prétendirent s'intéresser à Harry; ils lui demandèrent comment c'était déroulée son année, comment vont ces amis… Et Dumbledore. Harry mentit, bien sur, car il ne voulait pas que les Dursley sachent pour la mort du directeur. Ils seraient bien capables de le jeter dehors s'ils l'apprenaient, car après tout, c'était sous les menaces de Dumbledore qu'ils acceptaient de le garder. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au 4, Privet Drive, la pluie n'avait pas cessé. Ils entrèrent au galop dans la parfaite petite maison, et Harry monta directement dans sa chambre. En entrant, il fut surpris de découvrir un fouillis : des articles de journaux jonçaient sur le sol, un de ses draps a moitié par terre, l'autre sur son bureau et sa chaise, des assiettes qu'Harry avait emportées pour manger devant la fenêtre en guettant l'arrivée de Dumbledore s'étalaient un peu partout, certaines pas encore terminées avaient attiré la vermine.

« Génial », pensa Harry, « comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, nettoyer. »

Mais en réalité, qu'avait-il d'autre a faire? Attendre bêtement que le temps coule lentement, s'étirant éternellement, jusqu'à temps que son anniversaire survienne enfin? Eh bien… Oui. Après avoir nettoyé sommairement la pièce, Harry s'effondra sur son lit, essayant de trouver le sommeil. Il n'était que l'heure du souper, mais Harry considéra qu'il valait mieux dormir que se morfondre et tourner en rond.

Harry fut tiré des méandres du sommeil par un fracas épouvantable dans le salon. Tous ses sens en alerte, Harry mit la main sur sa baguette et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée. Il dévala les escaliers quatre a quatre et se précipita dans la cuisine. Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y trouva rien d'anormal. Sa tante préparait un immense gâteau à étages, son cousin s'empiffrait des biscuits aux chocolats et son oncle lisait le journal du jour, dont le titre à la une était « **Un autre meurtre au gouvernement-le Ministre scandalisé».** Au bruit de sa précipitation, la petite famille se retourna vers lui, surprise. Pétunia Dursley déposa rapidement le récipient qu'elle tenait dans ses grandes mains et s'approcha prudemment d'Harry.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Tu as l'air paniqué.

Harry se sentit vite mal a l'aise. Avait-il imaginé tout ce bruit?

-Je… Je vais bien. J'avais simplement cru entendre un grand bruit et…

-Mais voyons Harry, cesse de t'affoler pour rien! Tu sais bien qu'il n'a jamais rien _d'anormal_ dans cette maison, lui rappela son oncle. Maintenant _range ton bout de bois._ Ta tante t'as appelé trois fois pour venir manger, veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu fiches là-haut?

Harry ne répondit pas et s'empara de son assiette. Il était encore sceptique quant à ce qui venait d'arriver, mais il ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de dialoguer avec les Dursley de toute façon. Il engloutit son repas en moins de deux et repartit vers son refuge lorsque son oncle l'interpella :

-Seigneur, Harry, où vas-tu encore? Pourquoi diable ne restes-tu pas avec nous?

-Euh…

Que les Dursley soient faussement aimables avec lui, ça il pouvait comprendre. Mais qu'ils insistent pour qu'il reste avec eux… Cela le dépassait. Il s'assit donc sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine et regarda Dudley s'empiffrer. Les minutes s'étirèrent, s'allongeant sournoisement afin de faire durer le plus longtemps possible cette « réunion de famille ». Personne ne parlait, sauf la télévision sur laquelle les yeux de son cousin étaient rivés.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla le visage collé sur la table de la cuisine. Se relevant avec peine, il se hissa en haut des escaliers et se laissa tomber sur la chaise près de sa fenêtre. Il avait extrêmement mal dormi. Il allait replonger dans le sommeil lorsqu'il entendit un quelque chose frapper doucement la vitre. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir le hibou qui livrait La Gazette du Sorcier. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, paya le hibou et ouvrit le journal. En tête d'affiche figurait l'article suivant :

**Attaque à Poudlard - dernières nouvelles**

Par Rita Squeeter

L'enquête portant sur l'attaque des Mangemorts au château de Poudlard suit son cours. La presque totalité des Aurors sont sur le coup, et c'est aujourd'hui nous avons appris en grande primeur le nom des coupables, livrés par des témoins oculaires, élèves et professeurs. Nous savons d'hors et déjà que Harry Potter, le Survivant, Le-Garçon-Choisi, appelez-le comme il vous en chantera, aurait vu de ses propres yeux le meurtre d'un des plus grands sorciers jamais connus, Mr. Dumbledore, qui occupait le poste de directeur au château. Selon toutes les évidences, c'est Mr.Rogue, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui aurait commis le meurtre, après que Draco Malefoy, un élève de 6e année, aie trouvé un moyen d'infiltrer des Mangemorts au château. Nous n'avons malencontreusement pas les noms des Mangemorts qui seraient entrés au château. Les Aurors recherchent encore comment… (Suite page 3)

Comment la Gazette savait-elle qu'il avait vu Dumbledore mourir? Quelqu'un devait avoir parlé... Tout ce que prouvait cet article aux yeux d'Harry, c'était que le Ministère était aussi incompétent qu'il le croyais. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, c'était qu'Harry avait vu l'assassinat et que c'était Rogue le coupable. Brillant…

-Harry chéri, habilles-toi et descend, nous allons déjeuner au restaurant! appela la voix aiguë de sa tante.

« De... quoi? » se demanda Harry. « Déjeuner au restaurant? Avec les Dursley! Ils sont définitivement tombes sur la tête! Depuis quand ils tolèrent me présence en public? »

Harry changea rapidement de vêtements et descendit à la traîne. Les Dursley étaient déjà dans la voiture.

-Mon pauvre Harry! fit Pétunia. Tu t'es endormi sur la table de la cuisine hier soir, nous n'avons pas osé te réveiller… Tu vas bien?

-Bien sur… répondit Harry, de plus en plus surpris par l'attitude de son oncle et sa tante. Mais à bien y penser, Harry trouvait la situation assez comique, car il savait que cela était dut au fait qu'il atteindrait bientôt ces 17 ans, et qu'ils seraient à sa merci s'il voulait se venger de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir… Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la façade d'un petit bâtiment assez coquet, sur lequel l'enseigne en lettres calligraphiques annonçait : « Chez Paris ».

-Un restaurant français? demanda Harry.

-Bien sur, les Français sont d'excellents cuisiniers, répondit Vernon.

Ils entrèrent dans le petit restaurant et prirent place au fond de la pièce, d'où ils avaient une vue imprenable sur toutes les tables. Une jeune femme aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux que portait négligemment Harry leur apporta trois imposants menus.

-Bonjour! s'exclama-t-elle en français.

-Bonjour! lui renvoya Pétunia comme si elle avait parlé français toute sa vie.

La jeune fille repartit après avoir offert à Harry et Dudley un sourire magnifique qui les fit fondre. Mais Harry se ressaisit rapidement ; il avait Ginny, il n'allait pas commencer a courir les rues et draguer les serveuses. Il se leva pour aller aux toilettes, ce qui n'était bien sur qu'une excuse pour s'éloigner des Dursley. Il fut suivit par une jeune femme rousse dans la vingtaine. La regardant, il s'aperçut que cette femme ressemblait étrangement à Ginny. Elle avait une longue chevelure flamboyante, des taches de rousseurs exquises… Harry secoua la tête. Ginny. Seulement Ginny. Lorsqu'il revint a sa table, le jus d'orange qu'il avait commandé l'attendait. Il en but une gorgée, qui lui brûla étrangement la gorge.

-Alcool, précisa Vernon. Pas assez pour te rendre saoul, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Acceptant cela comme une bonne explication, Harry hocha de la tête et but encore. Pourtant, sa tête commença vite à tourner, brouillant le visage de son oncle devant lui et lui donnant un air franchement comique. Clignant des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision, il vit que toute la famille le regardait avec un sourire narquois. Sa tête devint tout à coup considérablement lourde et c'est alors qu'il comprit : ce n'était pas de l'alcool dans son verre, mais bien de la drogue, qui s'infiltrait malicieusement dans son corps frêle, le rendant de moins en moins lucide. Les Dursley? Mettre de la drogue dans son verre? Mais… Pourquoi donc… qu'avait-il fait? Qu'allaient-ils faire? Le tuer? Harry se sentit bientôt stupide d'avoir une aussi grande confiance en son oncle et sa tante. C'était là la même erreur qu'avait faite Dumbledore et qui lui avait coûté la vie. En voyant la table se rapprocher dangereusement, une dernière questions se posa dans l'esprit d'Harry : est-ce que cette erreur allait elle aussi lui coûter sa précieuse vie?


	3. 03 Prison de ciment et de marbre

**Auteure:**Kittyelo

**Spoiler: **le tome 6

**Disclamer:** on connait deja tout ca par coeur mais... Les persos, les lieux et tout ont a J.K.Rowling. Je ne possede que l'intrigue et les nouveaux personnages que j'incorpore dans l'histoire!

**RaR:**

Merci pour ces reviews! Desolee de pas avoir eu le temps de repondre avant! Donc, voici! lol

**Mariane Malfoy:** Je suis desolee, je n'y ai pas pense... Voila, le warning est la, j'espere qu'il est assez visible!

**Sailor Ocean: **Merci beaucoup! Maintenant il y a deux chapitres de plus, j'espere qu'ils te plairont.

**thTomeWriter: **Merci toi qui a lu le tome 6! Tu m'avertiras quand tu la sortira cette fic, je veux la lire!

**Ron Ravewclaw: **Merci pour ta review! Je ne savais pas que ma fic n'acceptait pas le reviews anonymes, mais j'ai regle le probleme maintenant! Merci beaucoup de m'en avoir parler! Sans toi j'aurais ete assez cruche pour ne jamais m'en rendre compte! lol

**Miss Lise Malfoy:** Merchi bocoup! Bien sur que je vais continuer! Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir!

**Mate:** Eh bien si tu es si curieux que ca, vient lire la suite tout de suite la maintenant! loll

**Simoi:** Nooon ne me fait pas mal! Tiens, voila la suite, mais ne me tue paaaas! loll Merci pour tes deux reviews, ca fait vraiment plaisir!

**Doudaah:** Merci beaucoup! Eh oui en effet il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic en francais pour faire suite au tome 6, mais je crois que le plupart des gens attendent sa sortie en francais! J'espere que ce chapitre sera a la hauteur de tes esperances!

**David: **eh bien je supose qu'il faisait trop confiance aux Dursley! Eh oui vigilence constante, mais qui dit que Harry ecoute toujours ce que lui disent ces profs? loll Merci beaucoup pour cette review!

**Note de l'auteure:** Voici le 3e chap... Oui j'ai mis un peu plus long que la derniere fois a updater (la dernier fois j'ai poste le chapitre apres 2 jours, et la voila un moment deja que je n'ai pas poste...lol) mais j'etais un peu occupee! Je crois qu'il est un peu plus long que le dernier, mais juste pour dire! Desolee de l'absence d'accent dans les Rar et les notes mais les # claviers americains n'ont pas d'accents! Vive Word qui a tous les caracteres speciaux de la langue francais! (c'etait looong aller chercher tous ses accents! lol)

**Chapitre 3**

**Prison de marbre et de ciment**

-CLANG! CLANG!

Harry grogna dans son semi sommeil. Des voix, des cris… Des images, horribles, qui s'imposent d'elles même, prennent toute la place dans son esprit, lui empêchant tout tentative de réveil, le maintenant dans ce comma malsain… Et ce bruit, insupportable. Depuis une dizaine de minute, ce bruit revenait régulièrement, troublant ces cauchemars, pourtant incapable de le sortir de son état inconscient. Il ne savait pas qu'il rêvait, il ne savait pas que les personnes qu'il voyait tomber n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination, que les cris n'étaient que mémoires malheureusement pas oubliées, et qu'il n'était pas au beau milieu d'une grand bataille, mais bien sur un plancher froid et dur.

-CLANG! Awwww…

Cette dois-ci, le bruit le rejoignit vraiment. S'accrochant à ce bruit comme si sa vie en dépendait, il remonta doucement vers la surface de sa conscience. Après un effort de volonté, il parvint à entrouvrir ses paupières, puis à les refermer. Il répéta l'opération. Puis, il put ouvrir grand les yeux. Avec un effort surhumain, car sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir et il ne se sentait plus aucune force dans son corps mince.

Il était dans une pièce sombre. Le plancher, le mur et le plafond étaient faits de ciment glacé et solide. Sur le mur à sa droite, une grande porte d'acier munie d'aucune serrure constituait le seul contact possible avec le monde extérieur. La pièce était fermée, stérile, inviolable. Aucune lampe n'ornait le mur, pourtant une faible lueur régnait dans la pièce, juste assez puissante pour qu'il distingue une masse aux cheveux noirs étalée devant la porte. Encore dans sa léthargie, Harry trouva bien drôle de voir ainsi quelqu'un qui était étendu là, à quelques mètres de lui. Ce n'était pas l'heure de faire la sieste! Harry eut un petit rire.

« Que je suis drôle! L'heure de la sieste! Ahahah! » pensa-t-il.

Il ricana encore quelques instants avant que sa conscience ne reprenne complètement sa place dans son esprit. Cette masse, elle ne faisait pas la sieste, elle était étalée comme si elle avait chuté. Harry comprit rapidement que cette dernière était sûrement blessée. Il eut un mouvement pour aller s'informer de la condition de la personne, mais sa tête et chaque petit muscle de son corps le rappela à l'ordre. Pas question de bouger dans cet état la! Harry ne pouvait voir si cette personne avait les yeux ouverts ou clos, alors il tenta de lui parler.

-Mademoiselle… Vous m'entendez?

La jeune femme remua puis dit d'une voix enrouée :

-Bien sur, j'suis quand même pas sourde!

Elle se retourna vers lui. C'était la serveuse du restaurant! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? Les Dursley l'avaient-elle emmenée parce qu'elle avait été témoin de son enlèvement? Il sentit une vague de honte le submerger. Il s'était laissé avoir si facilement, comme un enfant insouciant. Et par les Dursley en plus! Où était passé Harry, le héro, le gagnant du tournoi des trois sorciers, celui qui avait tenu tête à Voldemort un nombre impressionnant de fois? Question à creuser, mais pour le moment, il s'était fait duper par son oncle et sa tante, deux moldus… Qu'elle honte! Harry reprit ses esprits.

-Vous allez bien? Et qu'était-ce ce bruit que j'ai entendu tout a l'heure? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit doucement.

-Oui, je vais bien, enfin, si on veut. Et cesses donc de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas un professeur ou une autre connerie du genre. Un bruit? Quel bruit?

-Une sorte de… De Clang! Comme si quelque chose frappait dans la porte métallique.

Cette fois elle eut un petit rire. Qu'avait-il dit de drôle?

-Eh bien regarde dans la pièce! A part toi, qu'est-ce qui pourrait frapper la porte?

-Tu essayais de défoncer la porte!

-Woa, t'es malin dis donc! s'exclama la serveuse en se relevant péniblement. C'est juste que c'est fois-ci j'y suis allée un peu fort, et je me suis retrouvée à terre!

Elle s'approchant et tendit sa main à Harry, que celui-ci serra chaleureusement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'elle était de son coté.

-'M'appelle Léa.

-Je sais, c'est marqué sur ton badge. Moi c'est Harry.

-Je sais, j'ai entendu le petit gros qui était avec toi t'appeler comme ça.

Tous les deux eurent un sourire quand ils remarquèrent que cette présentation avait été totalement inutile. Léa alla s'asseoir, s'adossant au mur face à Harry en soupirant. Harry fit encore une fois le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux émeraude.

-Où somme-nous? demanda-t-il.

-Chez les Mangemorts, je suppose, dit-elle d'un ton étrangement détaché. J'ai vu ce qui t'arrivais, alors je suis venue te défendre mais ton oncle a sorti une baguette et m'as stupéfixée! J'étais vraiment sous le choc, a ma connaissance, ton oncle, il est pas sorcier du tout! Ils ont jeté des sortilèges d'amnésie sur les moldus qui étaient présents dans le restaurant et ils nous ont emmenés ici, par portoloin. Avant qu'ils aient refermé la porte, j'ai pu voir leur apparence changer. C'étaient des sorciers qui avaient pris l'apparence de ta famille grâce au polynectar. Brillant. L'un d'eux était Malefoy, cet homme puéril et avide de pourvoir et de noblesse… Je le hais… finit-elle par murmurer.

-Mais… fit Harry, consterné. Dumbledore a dit que tant que je serais chez ma tante, il ne m'arriverait rien…

-Justement, tu étais au restaurant mon cher.

-Oh… C'est vrai.

Pas bon. Cette histoire était loin de sentir bon… Mais qui était cette jeune fille, au juste? Elle travaillait dans un restaurant moldu, mais elle connaissait la magie. Elle avait l'air d'avoir son age, mais il était certain de ne l'avoir vue nulle part à Poudlard pendant ces six années de scolarité.

-Qui es-tu? demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien, t'as la mémoire courte! Léa!

-Non, je veux dire… Tu travailles dans un restaurant moldu, mais bon tu connais la magie. Et tu n'es pas à Poudlard.

-Jamais voulu aller à Poudlard. J'aimais trop ma petite vie tranquille chez les moldus. Je connais le monde sorcier et j'ai une base en sorcellerie, mais ça s'arrête là. Jamais vraiment voulu de m'intégrer dans ce monde où on insulte le sang des autres et où on est jamais en sécurité à cause de cette foutue guerre.

À cet instant, la pièce devint noire. L'air devint pesant et glacial. Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir lentement. Voldemort entra dans la pièce, une lueur verte émanant de son corps changé par sa renaissance, qui maintenant ressemblait plus à celui d'un serpent qu'à celui d'un humain. Il était flanqué de six Mangemorts qui le suivaient religieusement. La porte claqua. Voldemort pose son regard froid, rouge et maléfique sur Harry, la lueur verte les rendant encore plus effrayants.

-Tiens tiens, si ce n'est pas le gentil Potter, protecteur des innocents, des veuves et des orphelins! Que nous vaut cet honneur?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était sur ses gardes. Cherchant sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier pour être prêt à se défendre, il réalisa que quelqu'un s'était déjà occupé de le désarmer. Brillante situation.

-Tu me déçois, Potter, continua le seigneur des ténèbres. Tu t'es fait bêtement attraper, insouciant. Mais je n'est pas a me plaindre, n'est-ce pas? Grâce à toi, j'ai de la compagnie pour mon dîner de ce soir… N'allons-nous pas avoir un immense plaisir tous les deux Potter?

-….

-Tu as perdu ta langue Potty? Quel dommage…

Voldemort se retourna vers Léa.

-Ah, on m'avait parlé de toi, petite insolente. On ne se met pas au travers de la route de Mangemorts, tu devrais savoir ça. Encore une petite courageuse qui vole a la rescousse des gens dans le besoin… Ça devient lassant à la fin! Qui es-tu?

-Tssss comme si tu méritais de le savoir!

-_Cruciatus_!

Harry ne pouvait voir Léa, qui était cachée par les Mangemorts, mais ses cris lui donnaient froid dans le dos. Elle avait l'air de tellement souffrir! Comment osait-il infliger ce traitement aux gens?

-Ça suffit! cria-il. Laissez-la!

-Ferme-la, Potter, ordonna Voldemort en enlevant Léa de l'emprise de sa baguette. Puis il retourna son attention vers la jeune fille.

-En as-tu assez eu? Qui es-tu? Je n'aime pas me répéter, tu ferais mieux de te conduire convenablement.

-Léa.

-Léa qui?

-Léa… euhh… Léa Desjardins!

-Un nom français, tu ne vas pas me faire gober ça! Est-ce que j'ai l'air stupide? Tu parles un anglais parfait, va pas me faire croire que t'es française petite sotte.

-Oui.

-Oui quoi impertinente?

Voldemort commençait à bouillonner. Il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on lui tienne tête.

-Oui, tu as l'air stupide!

-Petite impertinente, tu n'as pas compris la leçon? _Cruciatus_!

Un cri déchira l'air épais de la pièce, un cri d'atroce souffrance.

-Supplie-moi d'arrêter!

-Ja..Aaarghh! Mais!

-Très bien. C'est ton choix après tout.

Voldemort augmenta l'intensité de son attaque, jusqu'à ce que les hurlements de douleur cessent. Léa s'était évanouie sous la douleur. Harry n'avait qu'une envie : frapper Voldemort. Faire souffrir ainsi des innocents, c'était tellement injuste, tellement cruel! Mais il n'en avait pas encore la force. Les effets de la drogue n'étant pas tout a fait dissipés, il ne parvenait toujours pas à se mettre debout. Voldemort reporta son attention vers Harry.

-Désolé pour cette interruption, Potter. Comme je disais, de suis très content de ta présence ici. Nous allons avoir… un petit dîner ensemble ce soir. En attendant, bonne nuit!

Voldemort lança un sort inaudible et avant qu'Harry ait le temps de réagir, il se sentit tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Le Survivant se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Il était toujours dans la même prison lugubre. Il chercha Léa des yeux. Elle n'était nulle part. Peut-être l'avaient-ils emmenée ailleurs? Ou peut-être… L'avaient-ils tuée? Harry ne voulait pas y penser, mais c'était très probable, connaissant les Mangemorts et leur manière d'agir. Harry se leva, maintenant capable de marcher, et fit les cent pas. Après ce qu'il pensait être des heures, la porte s'ouvrir sur Malefoy senior. Celui-ci lui lança un regard dégoûté et supérieur.

-Alors Potter, on se fait piéger ridiculement? Quelle honte pour un héro de ta carrure! Dommage, cette fois-ci ton petit Dumby ne sera pas la pour te sauver.

Une réplique cinglante brûla les lèvres d'Harry, mais il se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Il valait mieux essayer de s'éviter des ennuis. Il n'était pas en mesure de se battre contre Malefoy. Il était sans baguette, et pas au mieux de sa forme.

-Mon maître souhaite te voir, Potter, t'es mieux de te conduire comme quelqu'un de civilisé et de te plier a ses requêtes, sinon il pourrait t'en coûter cher. Enfile ça.

Malefoy lui lança une robe de sorcier noire et argent. Harry resta planté la. Il attendait quoi, qu'il se change devant lui?

-Allez, je ne vais pas m'exciter sur toi Potter, j'ai une femme tellement sublime que même le petit Survivant ne me fera aucun effet. Alors change-toi qu'on en finisse!

Harry tourna le dos à Malefoy et enleva ses vêtements moldus pour revêtir les habits sorciers et la cape que Malefoy lui avait lancés. Il sentit son regard dans son dos et se demanda s'il allait profiter du fait qu'il était de dos pour l'attaquer. Mais il n'en fit rien. Harry laissa ses vêtements dans un coin de la pièce et suivit Lucius Malefoy dans un dédale de sombres corridors souterrains tous en ciment, comme sa cellule. Ils montèrent une volée d'escaliers en colimaçon, passèrent une imposante porte en bois précieux pour déboucher dans un corridor en marbre noir. Des tableaux de grands mages noirs regardaient Malefoy avec révérence tandis qu'ils jetaient à Harry des regards de profond dégoût. Le couloir était long et interminable. Finalement Malefoy s'arrêta tellement brusquement que Harry lui rentra devant avant de s'écraser les fesses contre le marbre dur. Il se releva avec peine. Malefoy ouvrit la porte, s'inclina et annonça :

-Potter est arrivé, maître.

Il s'enleva du passage et fit signe a Harry d'entre dans la pièce. C'était une grande salle au plafond très bas; il pourrait certainement toucher au plafond en levant le bras. Le même marbre noir recouvrait le plancher et les murs. Il y avait de grands rideaux verts au fond de la salle tellement épais qu'ils ne laissaient passer aucune lumière de l'extérieur. De grands tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs et un feu brûlait dans une cheminée noire et argent. Au milieu de la pièce était dressée une longue table richement garnie au bout de laquelle Voldemort était assis. Il y avait une chaise vide a l'autre extrémité, et entre les deux, se trouvait Léa qui avait elle aussi dut revêtir des vêtements refilés par un quelconque Mangemort. Elle portait un corset de velours vert et une cape noire était déposée sur ces épaules. La tête sur la main, elle sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de Malefoy annoncer Harry. Elle lui fit un sourire tandis que Voldemort lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui, soit a plus de cinq mètres de lui, ce qui l'arrangeait parfaitement; plus il était loin de lui, mieux c'était. Lorsque Harry fut assit a la place qui lui était désignée, Voldemort pris la parole.

-Bien… Maintenant Potter, nous allons avoir une petite discussion tous les trois…

Bon, voila pour le chapitre 3!

Je tiens a vous dire que demain je prend l'avion pour retourner chez moi au Quebec (eh oui une ptite candadienne!) donc oui j'etais en vacances en Floride et chez moi l'internet a ete coupe, je ne devrais le ravoir que dans quelques semaines... D'ici la il va faloir patienter avec ce que vous avez!

Desolee de couper la, j'aurais voulu continuer ce chapitre mais le temps me manque et je voulais poster avant mon depart!

Donc bisous a vous tous et merci d'avoir lu! Si vous croyez que ca en vaut la peine, n'hesitez pas a laisser une review! (en bas a gauche!)


	4. 04 Un diner tentant

**Auteure : **Kittyélo

**Spoiler: **le tome 6

**Disclamer:** on connaît déjà tout ca par cœur mais... Les persos, les lieux et tout ont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne possède que l'intrigue et les nouveaux personnages que j'incorpore dans l'histoire!

Note de l'auteure: Je sais, j'ai mis un temps fou à publier ce chapitre! L'Internet n'est toujours pas revenu chez moi… Et j'étais beaucoup trop paresseuse pour aller poster ce chapitre depuis la bibliothèque, donc… En tout cas, l'important c'est qu'il est là maintenant, non?

**Chapitre 4**

**Un diner tentant**

-Bien… Maintenant Potter, nous allons avoir une petite discussion tous les trois…

Harry déglutit. Le regard rouge et perçant de Lord Voldemort devant lui lui donnait l'impression que son esprit était scruté, farfouillé, comme si son pire ennemi y cherchait son point le plus faible, la moindre tristesse à exploiter, la moindre affection à bafouer. Il cachait son malaise du mieux qu'il pouvait, seulement dans de telles circonstances, cela relevait de l'héroïsme que de rester calme et serein. Sa vie était en danger, chaque seconde le rapprochant du presque inévitable. Harry regarda son assiette d'argent devant lui. Sur sa surface lisse avait été déposée une baguette en émeraude d'environ 25 centimètres. Intrigué, Harry se demanda l'utilité de cet objet, et surtout pourquoi cela était posé dans une assiette, la sienne qui plus est. Sentant encore le regard brûlant de l'homme assis face à lui, Harry releva son regard.

- Dis-moi, Harry, n'en as-tu pas assez de cette guerre idiote entre nous deux? demanda le mage noir.

Harry resta silencieux. Bien sûr qu'il en avait assez. Cette guerre avait fait souffrir des gens innocents, tué des gens exceptionnels et gâché son enfance, son adolescence… Sirius et Dumbledore. Tous deux avaient péris par sa faute, et cela était impardonnable. Voldemort aurait beau sauver la vie de milliers de gens, jamais rien ne le remonterait dans son estime. Il était un être exécrable que Harry haïrait pour le restant de ses jours. Même si le restant de ces jours pouvait n'être que quelques heures, ou quelques minutes.

- Nous savons tous deux que cela ne peux plus durer, n'est-ce pas? En effet, pourquoi essayer de s'entre-tuer alors que nous pourrions cohabiter? Deux sorciers de notre calibre ne doivent pas perdre leur temps pour de telles idioties! Penses-y, Harry. Faisons la paix, unissons nos pouvoirs. Ensemble, nous ferons régner l'ordre dans ce monde. Ensemble, nous constituerons la plus grande force qui existe!

Mais Harry n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Voldemort ne voulait pas faire la paix et arrêter la guerre, mais bien l'avoir de son côté. Avec Harry comme Mangemort, sûrement rien ne pourrait se mettre sur son chemin. Mais pourtant, Harry se savait plus faible que se que les gens croyaient. Il ne serait pas une si grande arme pour le mage. Mais fort ou pas, Harry avait des principes. Jamais il ne se rangerait du côté de son pire ennemi. Jamais il ne ferait souffrir d'innocents, jamais il ne tuerait pour le plaisir.

Harry entendit Léa rire faiblement.

- T'entends ça, Harry? Monsieur veut faire régner l'ordre. Disons plutôt qu'il veut plutôt dominer le monde et tuer tout ceux qui se mettrons sur sa route… exposa Léa.

- Tais-toi maudite sotte! cria Voldemort, furieux. Tu devrais apprendre à te civiliser. Ici, la moindre gaffe peut te coûter la vie. Si je t'ai épargnée jusqu'à présent, c'est que ton cas m'intéresse. Quelque chose me dit que tu es plus importante que les indices ne nous laissent le croire. Mais ma patiente à des limites. Importante ou pas, une personne qui m'énerve finit six pieds sous terre!

Léa roula des yeux et reporta ensuite son regard sur leur hôte, un profond dégoût très visiblement affiché sur son visage. Voldemort reporta son attention sur Harry.

- Alors, Harry, qu'en dis-tu? Veux tu faire la paix?

- Je veux la paix, oui. Mais pas avec vous. Je ne suis pas aussi innocent que j'en ai l'air. Je sais très bien que vous n'arrêterez jamais vos actes dégoûtants, vous êtes un tueur et vous le serez toujours. Jamais je ne vous aiderai, même au prix de ma vie.

Son cœur se débattait férocement dans son cœur. Ce qu'il venait de dire lui avait sûrement coûté la vie. Jamais plus il ne verrait Ginny… Ni Ron et Hermione, d'ailleurs. Comment allait-il mourir? Serait-ce l'Avada Kadavra qui allait l'achever, ou allait-il mourir au bout d'atroces souffrances, éreinté et fatigué de vivre? Harry s'attendait à voir la foudre de son ennemi s'abattre sur lui, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il s'aperçût que Lord Voldemort gardait son calme, et qu'il avait même un sourire mi-amusé mi-mielleux étampé sur son visage reptile.

- Je vois… Allons, ne nous faisons pas de soucis avec ces petits divergements d'opinion et mangeons!

Au moment même où Voldemort parla, la baguette d'émeraude s'illumina. Harry s'aperçut que Léa en avait un semblable dans son assiette, mais en saphir, et qu'elle avait la même réaction que la sienne.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais, dit Voldemort. Mes chers invités, je vous présente la nouvelle race de baguettes magiques. Bien plus puissantes que celles de bois, ces baguettes se réservent cependant elles-mêmes à des sorciers – et des sorcières – d'une très grande puissance. Seulement ceux qui ont un immense pouvoir parviennent à maîtriser ces baguettes – et encore, il faut être choisit par une baguette pour pouvoir la contrôler. Faites comme vous pouvez le voir de pierres précieuses, elles valent une petite fortune que même les riches mages hésitent à dépenser. J'en possède moi-même quelques-unes, et j'ai honte à dire qu'aucune ne m'a encore choisi. Mais penses-y, Harry. Ces petits bijoux pourraient être à toi. Tu pourrais faire croître ton pouvoir et devenir le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps! Bien sûr, en échange d'un cadeau de cette envergure, je ne te demanderais qu'une chose : que tu acceptes de devenir un de mes fidèles serviteurs. Marché en ta faveur, évidemment, puisque tu en tireras des avantages immenses. Alors, qu'en dis-tu?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une de ces baguettes, et vous devez oublier toutes tentatives de me convaincre. Mon opinion ne changera pas, quoi que vous me proposiez.

Harry retint son souffle. Il en avait marre de cette situation. Il n'allait jamais succomber à la tentation des propositions de Voldemort, mais le stress de ce dîner le tuait. Sa vie était en danger, mais le cadre était si calme, tellement ennuyant (un dîner sans nourriture…), et il était tellement impuissant face à cela…

- Hé bien, si c'est ta décision… Mangeons! Peut-être que de la bonne nourriture saura te convaincre mieux que le pouvoir.. Sait-on jamais!

À cet instant même, les baguettes de pierres précieuses se volatilisèrent et furent aussitôt remplacés par un grand plat de viandes odorantes et de légumes alléchants. Harry sentit son estomac gronder : il devait y avoir un moment qu'il n'avait pas mangé, mais il ne pouvait pas deviner combien de temps exactement, car il ne savait pas combien de temps la drogue l'avait confiné au sommeil, ni combien de temps il avait dormi après la visite de Voldemort. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que la faim lui tiraillait les entrailles. Mais Harry n'allait pas tomber dans le même piège deux fois. Une quelconque potion avait peut-être été versée dans son verre, et un sortilège mystérieux pouvait avoir été jeté sur son assiette. Relevant sa tête pour éloigner le plus possible son regard du festin intouchable qui se tenait devant lui, Harry aperçu Léa qui s'en donnait à cœur joie à manger tout ce qui tombait à la portée de sa fourchette. Fourchette - coupe de vin – fourchette – coupe de vin – fourchette – coupe de vin… La pauvre sotte tomberait définitivement dans le premier piège venu, ou en tout cas, si sa nourriture n'était pas piégée, elle allait sûrement finir complètement saoule à la vitesse qu'elle ingurgitait son vin. À l'instant même où Harry eut cette pensée, Léa releva la tête et le regarda d'un air agacé, comme si elle avait lu ses pensées. Puis, elle retourna se goinfrer. Cela fit penser à Harry à la façon qu'avait Dudley de manger, mais en légèrement plus propre. Voldemort aussi regardait Léa, mais au lieu de s'aurifier de son comportement comme l'avait fait Harry, il resta de marbre et émit un petit rire pincé et froid.

- On dirait que tu apprécies le repas, Léa, commenta Voldemort. Léa fit un signe du revers de la main qui signifiait sûrement « Laisse-moi manger en paix! ». Ce n'est pas comme notre autre invité, par contre. Qui a-t-il, Harry, tu n'as pas faim? Tu n'aimes pas le plat qui t'es servi? Tu te prives de nourriture, n'as-tu pas conscience que cela pourrait être le seul repas qui te sera offert d'ici les prochains jours? En tout cas, ton amie, elle, semble l'avoir compris.

- Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour tomber deux fois dans le même piège, rétorqua Harry.

Voldemort eut un rire glacial.

- Et moi, pas assez bête pour te tendre deux fois le même piège, je ne te sous-estime pas, Potter.

Mais Harry refusa catégoriquement que toute nourriture qui soit franchisse le seuil de ses lèvres. Il surveilla Léa, histoire de savoir s'il avait raison quant à la nourriture. Mais la jeune fille finit son assiette sans éprouver aucun signe d'empoisonnement apparent, et réclama même un dessert.

- Non mais, on ne se gêne pas, n'est-ce pas? demanda Voldemort. Petite insolente, tu n'es pas chez toi, et surtout pas en droit d'en redemander. Compte-toi chanceuse de vivre, c'est déjà exceptionnel pour quelqu'un de ta condition.

Voldemort posa ses coudes sur l'imposante table et croisa ses doigts squelettiques. Léa n'en posa qu'un et accota sa tête sur sa paume en soupirant d'ennui.

- Et pourquoi nous faire porter ces atrocités? questionna-t-elle en pointant les vêtements qu'elle avait dût revêtir pour l'occasion.

- On ne peux pas être reçu à la table du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps sans avoir sur soi des vêtements appropriés – pas comme les atrocités moldues que vous portiez.

- Nos atrocités moldues étaient confortables, elles, reprocha Léa. Et où sommes-nous?

- Mais si je vous le dirais, je commettrais une grave erreur…

- Mais encore?

- Oh, mais ferme-la! Je ne t'ai pas invitée à ma table pour que tu pose ces questions insignifiantes! explosa Voldemort.

Et, en guise de punissement, il l'envoya d'un revers de baguette revoler sur le mur de marbre. Léa se releva dignement en époussetant sa robe et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

- Reviens t'asseoir jeune fille! ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- J'en ai pas envie, rétorqua Léa en posant sa main sur la poignée de porte.

- _Impero!_

Léa revint s'asseoir sagement sous l'effet du sortilège.

- Bon, maintenant… susurra Voldemort en sortant de sa poche une petite enveloppe. Dans cette petite enveloppe ce trouve un objet rare, d'un valeur inestimable, et que je suis le seul à posséder. Mes contacts partout dans le monde ont été très bénéfiques, car j'ai enfin trouvé la recette d'une certaine potion… Résurectrice. N'as-tu jamais eu envie de voir tes parents, Harry? De vivre avec eux tous les moments précieux dont tu as été privé jusqu'à maintenant?

Cette fois, s'en était trop. Harry bouillonnait. Comment cet homme osait-il croire qu'il allait lui faire confiance? Pourquoi voudrait-il faire revivre ses parents, alors qu'il pourrait faire revivre des sorciers beaucoup plus puissants qui lui seraient beaucoup plus utiles dans sa conquête du monde? Et c'était sa faute à lui si ses parents n'avaient pas été là pour lui, s'il avait été privé de tous ces instants privilégiés que des parents et leurs enfants passent ensemble. Est-ce que Voldemort croyait vraiment qu'il allait lui pardonner ses actes, même s'il les réparaient? Le passé est ineffaçable, jamais Harry n'oublierait ces années d'enfer passées chez les Dursley, dans l'ignorance de ses pouvoirs et en endurant le rejet de tous les enfants de son âge. Furieux, il se leva de sa chaise, le visage rouge déformé par la colère. Il allait faire face. Jamais il n'avait eu le courage de défier si ouvertement son ennemi, mais ses parents lui en donnaient aujourd'hui la force, il le sentait. Il frappa la table avant de crier tout se qu'il avait sur le cœur et conclu par un :

- Vous n'êtes qu'un être dégoûtant qui profite des faiblesses de autre et détruit leurs vies!

Puis il s'élança hors de la pièce. Les deux imposants Mangemorts qui gardaient la porte lui donnèrent immédiatement chasse. S'aventurant dans le labyrinthe de couloirs, Harry fut tout à coup pris de malaise. Derrière lui, un Mangemort lui avait jeté un sort. Harry renvoya le peu de nourriture qu'il avait dans son estomac avant de s'écrouler au sol. Il vit alors Voldemort s'approcher lentement vers lui, un air mauvais sur le visage. Il se pencha vers lui et planta ses yeux rouges dans les siens.

- Jamais, Potter, tu ne sortiras d'ici. Tu vas vivre un enfer pire que la mort, qui elle n'arrivera sans doute jamais. Tu sera en vie Potter, mais ton existence ne sera pas plus désirable que la mort…

Harry eu tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Léa se faire maîtriser par trois Mangemorts avant de sombrer dans un autre comma.

Donc voilà un autre chapitre, j'avoue que je me demandais quoi écrire... J'ai toutes mes idées pour l'histoire, mais ce passage là n'était pas prévu mais pourtant je pense qu'il est nécessaire.. Donc si vous avez un comment:D( --sourire têteux)


	5. 05 Et si on s'amusait?

**Auteure:** Kittyélo

**Spoiler:** le tome 6

**Disclamer:**Persos, lieux à J.K.Rowling. Intrigue et nouveaux persos, à moi!

**Chapitre 5**

**Et si on s'amusait?**

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant soudain, il ouvrit ses grands yeux verts paniqués. La vision légèrement brouillée,Harry releva son torse sur ses coudes puis jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce dont il était indéniablement prisonnier. Il ne se trouvait plus dans la cellule qui l'avait accueilli avant le dîner. Celle-ci, deux fois plus ambigüe, comportait deux petits monticules de paille miteuse, l'une d'elle étant occupée par un homme au regard vitreux et aux traits émaciés. Une bouteille vide à la main, il semblait ne même pas remarquer la présence d'Harry. Outre le mobilier précaire et l'odeur dérangeante émanant de l'étranger, la pièce était identique à celle qu'il avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt, ce qui laissait présager qu'il était toujours au même endroit. Après avoir inspecté sommairement sa couchette en paille, Harry se risqua à s'y asseoir. Il détailla l'homme à sa droite. Âgé d'une trentaine d'années, son corps meurtri et amaigri laissait cependant deviner les muscles puissants et la carrure impressionnante qu'il avait autrefois possédés. Ses yeux verts voilés de gris étaient immobiles dans la quasi obscurité et ses cheveux noir intense avaient été à moitié arrachés. En guise de vêtements, il ne portait qu'un haillon de pantalon et des plaies mal fermées.

Harry eut un mauvais présage quant à son propre avenir en observant le prisonnier. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à rester tapi dans l'ombre, impuissant, aussi décida-t-il d'essayer la seule chose en son pouvoir en ce moment: tenter de forcer la porte d'acier devant lui, seul accès vers l'extérieur. La totalité de la surface de la porte était lisse, aucune poignée, aucune vis, aucun boulon, aucun défaut ne lui permettait de tenter d'ouvrir la porte, il n'avait aucun appui, aucune chance de sortir sans avoir recours à la magie. Chose impossible, puisque, évidemment, on avait pris soin de lui retirer sa baguette un peu plus tôt. Retournant sur son lit de fortune, Harry convint avec lui-même qu'il allait devoir attendre les événements prochains avant de penser à agir, et régler un problème à la fois.

À commencer par la faim qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.

Après quelques heures qu'Harry avait passées à somnoler faute de sommeil ou d'activité plus enrichissante, l'homme en loques sursauta et tourna ses yeux qui ne voyaient plus vers le jeune homme qui lui tenait maintenant compagnie. Un vague sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

-Alors, le flo, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Tu as refusé de devenir Mangemort, c'est ça?

-Entre autres, marmonna Harry.

L'homme rit gaiement, ce qui était étonnant vu sa situation, et tendit sa main meurtrie à l'Élu.

-Je m'appelle Hernie, ravi de te rencontrer, malgré le fait que nous ne nous reverrons sûrement jamais après que les Mangemorts soient venus me chercher. Quel est ton nom, jeune homme?

-Harry, répondit celui-ci en serrant la main d'Hernie.

-Potter? Sûrement... Ah bien, intéressant... Ce... fut... un honneur...de...

Et l'homme s'endormit dans un ronflement sonore. Ce fut donc avec les ronflements d'Hernie en guise de berceuse qu'Harry finit finalement par s'endormir.

Harry fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte massive qu'on ouvrait brusquement. Il se mit tout de suite en mode défensive, son cœur battant à la chamade. Quatre Mangemorts vêtus de noir entrèrent et deux d'entre eux empoignèrent Harry par les bras et le mirent sur ses pieds.

« Je suis capable de me lever seul, merci! » protesta mentalement Harry, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

Ils le tirèrent hors de la pièce et l'un d'eux ferma la porte. Il y avait trois verrous sur la porte ; inutile de penser à la défoncer de l'intérieur comme Léa avait lamentablement fait. Ils le traînèrent le long d'un long corridor, puis un autre plus court, puis un interminable, puis encore un autre... Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grande porte massive en granit. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une salle dans laquelle la maison des Dursley aurait pu se tenir au moins une douzaine de fois. Ici et là, de cercles de Mangemorts riaient un bon coup. Des hommes impossibles à voir se tenaient au milieu de ces cercles et poussaient des rugissements à vous glacer le sang. Des tables avec des courroies étaient installées près des murs et le sol était recouvert de taches rouges d'origine assez évidente : c'était des taches de sang. Harry déglutit. Ça ne s'annonçait pas bien du tout. Lorsqu'il mit un pied dans la salle, poussé par le Mangemort qui fermait la marche, une odeur nauséabonde l'assaillit et lui souleva le cœur. Ça sentait la pourriture et la sueur. Après quelques pas, il aperçu au fond de l'immense pièce un trône ou se tenait un homme tout de noir vêtu. D'où il était, il ne pouvait voir avec exactitude le visage de l'occupant du siège, mais il était facile de deviner qu'il s'agissait de Lord Voldemort en personne. Ils traversèrent la salle en contournant les petits groupes serrés de Mangemorts et finirent par arriver devantle pire ennemi d'Harry. Voldemort, les yeux brillants de plaisir et de pouvoir, ordonna qu'on lâche le prisonnier. Aussitôt Harry fut jeté à quatre pattes sur le sol et les Mangemorts se serrèrent en cercle autour de lui pour lui rendre toute fuite impossible. Harry se félicita pour le beau pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis.

-Ah, Potter ! Quel plaisir, vraiment, que de te revoir ! chantonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La nuit n'a pas été trop longue, j'espère !

Voyant qu'Harry ne daignait réagir à ses propos, le faux sourire du Lord s'estompa.

-Ah, Potter ! répéta-t-il. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point la situation est délicieuse pour moi…

Ça, Harry pouvait se l'imaginer. Quelle plus belle satisfaction que de voir son ennemi à genoux devant soi, à sa merci ?

-J'avoue que je me surprends moi-même par mon génie. Le monde sera bientôt soulagé de tous ces Sang-De-Bourbe qui grugent leurs droits et leurs pouvoirs ! Maintenant que leur plus grand défenseur, Dumbledore, est anéanti, et que leur héros national est disparu, ce ne sera pas long avant que la panique s'installe, crois-moi.

Voldemort fit une pause.

-Maintenant, j'avoue que je me demande par quoi commencer avec toi. Habituellement, je laisse mes fidèles Mangemorts s'amuser un peu avec nos victimes avant de les tuer, mais avec toi, nous auront besoin de quelque chose de spécial, vois-tu. Il ne faudrait pas tuer le pauvre petit Survivant, qu'elle perte pour l'humanité cela serait…

Quelques Mangemorts eurent un rictus. L'un deux, répondant peut-être à un ordre silencieux de son maître, s'approcha et remit à terre Harry qui s'était relevé un peu plus tôt. Il pressa violemment la tête du brun contre le sol froid. Harry se retint de toute réaction. Il allait rester fier, quoi qu'il advienne.

-_Doloris !_

Le sort, venu du Seigneur en personne, frappa Harry comme une dizaine de couteaux affilés l'auraient fait. Harry ne put retenir un cri rauque, mais il s'efforçait à rester immobile, malgré l'envie irrépressible de se rouler par terre qui le submergeait. Voldemort mit enfin fin au sort en riant.

-Alors, Potter, on fait le fier ? Trop orgueilleux pour montrer sa douleur ? C'est un point que l'on doit te donner, tu as fait des progrès en matière de résistance depuis la dernière fois. Le portrait craché de ton salopard de père et de ton bon à rien de parrain !

Et sur ce, il cracha sur Harry. Celui-ci bouillonnait de rage, mais ne pouvait rien tenter contre Voldemort sans mettre sa propre vie en danger. Car il ne voulait pas mourir ici. Il voulait revoir Ginny. Il voulait l'embrasser encore une fois, la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aimait… Il voulait parler Quidditch avec Ron, se faire sermonner par Hermione, aider Neville à retrouver son chemin lorsqu'il se perdait. Mais entendre Voldemort insulter ainsi deux des trois seules personnes de sa famille, c'était presque plus insoutenable que le sort _Dolores._

-Mais bon, rien ne sert de s'emporter, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, nous sommes ici pour s'amuser ! Et comme nos petits sorts ne t'amusent apparemment pas… Pourquoi ne pas essayer les jeux des moldus que tu aimes tant ? Comment s'amusent-ils déjà ? Ah oui ! Ils ont le fouet…

Un petit Mangemort s'avança vers son maitre et lui présenta le « jeu » en question. Voldemort le prit avec dignité et prit soin de vérifier que l'arme était bien à son goût avant de reposer son regard vers sa proie. Un demi-sourire mesquin se dessina sur son visage reptilien.

-Le fouet, oui, le fouet… Fonctionne-t-il ?

Un coup de fouet claqua et Harry sentit une ligne le brûler vivement sur le ventre.

-D'après moi, ce machin doit avoir un défaut de fabrication, déclara Voldemort.

Un autre claquement, puis un troisième. Harry avait les deux épaules un peu souffrantes, mais il ne donna aucun signe de faiblesse. Il n'allait pas laisser la chance à Voldemort de pouvoir se dire supérieur à lui. Il demeura impassible aux autres coups qui lui arrivèrent respectivement sur les bras, les jambes, puis quelques fois encore sur le ventre, malgré la douleur de plus en plus présente. Il pouvait, jusqu'à maintenant, contenir sa douleur, mais si Voldemort continuait ainsi, il ne pourrait garder sa dignité bien longtemps.

Les Mangemorts, eux, commençaient à montrer des signes d'impatience, même si voir Harry dans cette situation leur plaisait beaucoup. Ils voulaient s'amuser à leur tour. Voldemort, voyant leur impatience, se leva. Il vint placer sa tête à trente centimètres du visage de l'Élu. Lui soufflant son haleine putride au visage, il demanda à Harry s'il voulait bien jouer à la chasse avec lui et ses serviteurs, histoire de s'ouvrir l'appétit.

-Quoi de mieux qu'un peu de course avant un repas ?

Harry ne répondit évidement pas. Voldemort sembla se fâcher. Son poing vola et Harry se retrouva encore une fois à terre.

-Espèce d'impoli, tes idiots de moldus ne t'ont-ils pas enseigné que tu dois réponde lorsqu'on te pose une question ?

Profitant du fait qu'Harry soit à terre, il extériorisa sa colère en le fouettant sauvagement jusqu'à ce que son bras donne signe de fatigue. Harry, qui cette fois c'était protégé avec ses bras sous la force de l'attaque, sentit quelque chose de chaud couler le long de son abdomen. Blessé physiquement et psychologiquement, Harry ravala les larmes de douleur qui menaçaient de couler à flot et se releva péniblement, le plus fièrement possible. Voldemort eut un rictus et lui tourna le dos.

-Deux minutes, Potter. Vous avez deux minutes pour arriver à nous semer. Une minute cinquante-neuf secondes…

Les Mangemorts s'écartèrent pour laisser passer Harry, qui comprit immédiatement qu'il allait être la proie de la chasse. Il s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Ouf, enfin! J'ai fini ce chapitre! Vous en pensez quoi? Le prochain devrait prendre moins de temps à publier!


End file.
